Hands
by Flooks
Summary: My, Draco seems to have a thing for Ginny and when he seduces her during quidditch practice, she's willing to give him pleasure. Please do not read if you are younger then 17.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

***If you enjoyed **Under the Stars** you'll **love** this!

Hands

Part *1* 

'What's in your hand, Ginny?' asked Harry suspiciously, as the younger girl stuffed something rather large into her cloak. She had come into the room in a rather quick manner and when Harry asked her again, she began to blush and mumble something before rushing to her room. 

Once there, she took the package out and threw in to her bed as she took of her clothes. She rummaged through her drawer and found a pair of rather old yet comfortable jeans and small white shirt and wore them. 

'Ginny?' asked someone, and a knock came after that. 

'Yeah, come in.' 

Hermione came in a rush as she anxiously looked at Ginny. 'Well?' 

'I find it rather disturbing that you asked _me_ to get condoms so you can have sex with _my_ brother.' 

'Well, I would've asked Ron to get them but he's always with Harry and I don't want Harry to know. And I haven't found the time to go to Hogsmeade. Our NEWTS are coming up soon and I always have bundles of studying to do.' 

Ginny nodded and picked up a hairbrush to comb her thick soft hair. 'So tell me, how is my brother?' 

'I'd rather not say and I'm sure you would rather not hear too.' 

Ginny smiled and looked at Hermione. 'So true.' She wrinkled her freckled nose. 'I'd be like a nightmare.' 

Hermione laughed and lay on Ginny's bed until she finally looked up. 'So you and Malfoy are together?' 

Ginny raised an eyebrow. 'Who every told you _that_ idea?' 

'It's always heard in the halls, you know. It's all this stuff about you and Draco sneaking away at night.' She paused. 'Harry gets rather jealous.' 

Ginny snapped her head back at her. 'Really?' 

'Of course. He always gets so angry when he sees Malfoy. My, I think he's smitten.' 

Ginny smiled widely as she sat next to Hermione. 'How do condoms work anyway?' 

*1*

Practice was like always and Ginny sat up high watching the others sweat buckets while she dangled her feet for pure enjoyment. She did this all the time and Harry always let her have her ways. Although she had never actually played Quidditch for a long time, she seemed to actually get worse when she practiced and she caught her bad habits all the time. 

A sudden wind blew in and she laughed loudly as she saw the Slytherin team gathering around Harry, holding their wands tightly in their hands. Harry seemed to be talking loudly to someone, and his voice was rather loud; she could still hear him despite how high she was above the ground. 

'Weasley?' It was Draco. 

He never teased her and hence, she never hated him as much as her brothers. 'Yeah, that's me. What do you want?' 

'My team has to practice. I'd rather you leave.' 

'But I don't want too,' she said stubbornly, crossing her arms across her chest. 

He flew closer to her and reached for her broom, grabbing the end with a quick swift motion. She thought he would push her but instead, he kissed her softly. 

It was like total lightning and she could've sworn that the rain started to come down just then. And as the wet liquid wet her hair and clung to her face, she could feel his lips on her, like searing hot things consuming her. Trails of fire, coal, anything as hot as this, were left from his mouth and the rain just cooled her, merging them together as their kisses became almost desperate. 

She found it almost amazing how nobody on the ground could see them and the fact that they were balancing on their brooms without even flinching was like a miracle. But suddenly, he budged his hands hard against her body and she toppled until her broom could no longer stand it. One moment she was kissing him and the next, it felt like forces were pulling them apart.

She fell only 2 feet below him on a large invisible something. He flew by next to her and drew her into his arms before giving her a lavishing kissed again, his mouth forcefully, pushing her, opening his mouth to feel her tongue with his, together until he sucked on it soundly. She gasped slightly before moving away from him. 

'Did you make a giant pillow thing or something?' she asked as she put one hand beside her on top of the air and pushed into something solid. 'Invisible?' 

Draco traced a finger into the soft invisible pillow. 'Something like that, yeah.' He drew his face into hers and lay a few soft kisses down her throat. 

'Are we invisible?' she asked. 

'Yeah.' 

Ginny squealed before pulling back. 'Good. And what are you doing with me?' 

'I suppose I wanted a good shag. Besides, there are rumours and part of my logic is if rumours aren't true, why not make them true?' 

Ginny impatiently tugged off his gloves. 'Mmm, true.' 

His hands played a nice part to the shag. They were so god damn skilled and Ginny almost died when she felt them on her breasts cupping them. And then when he took off her undergarments, he gently stroked her soft folds causing her to shudder as he threw them somewhere. 

He lowered his hand to reach her opening where her round piece of desire bolted against his finger. He looked down at her flesh, so clean and white, and as he moved down, he saw the tempting amount of hair that covered his goal. He lay between her legs and spread them wider, greeting her wet entrance. He stuck two fingers into her to see her readiness and was delighted to see a thick amount of juices on his finger. He licked his two fingers and smiled at her face that was filled with a mixture of lust and pleasure. 'You taste absolutely delicious.' 

Her folds were rather interesting to look at and seeing them just made him want to lick her. And that's what he did, giving his tongue a bit of satisfying enjoyment. And as he gave her another lap, which was strong, he suddenly, not intentionally found her entrance and felt his tongue sink into her. He sensed the heat within her and thrust into her again and again. It so pleasuring as she buckled her hips against him, his face taking in all of her. 

She spread her legs wider wanting him to suck her, clean her, eat her alive. And suddenly she stopped, closing her legs together with a snap. Ginny looked up at her body and blushed heavily, trying to find her garments. She found her underwear and in her head, couldn't tell which one was worse; having him see her butt or having him see her folds. She finally decided to face him with her folds. After all, he had faced them for quite a long time and she had never liked her butt that was round and light. 

She searched for her bra but couldn't find it. 'Where is it, Malfoy?' she asked, looking at the lazy boy that was stubbornly biting his lip. 'Where did you put my—you know,' she pointed at her breasts, which bounced slightly to Draco's delight. 

He shrugged looking at the pair of globes, licking his lips. 'Maybe you didn't wear one.' 

Ginny looked annoyed. 'I always wear one when I play Quidditch. It's much more comfortable for me and they don't' bounce—' 

Draco edged closer to her until his lips covered hers once more. His tongue felt another and soon he grazed it over her teeth. She sighed. 

He moved to her throat where he smelled her skin and greeting her perky, bouncy breasts, he kissed one slowly, near the nipple. He heard her moan his name loudly and smiled to himself. He was brilliant to remember silencing charms. And her nipples, they were so round and pink with a small point that extended from the rest. 

He loved any girl's breasts, so soft and fleshly. They were like round extended things, so large and tender. Ginny's seemed to be especially large and firm, causing them to look even larger. They seemed to lift itself up and her nipples, they turned a rather darker colour when he moved it. He gave it a kiss at the peak and heard her giggle. She clearly wasn't a virgin. 

He bit her nipple, giving it a lick of passion as his own tongue moved up and down from the ridges. And when he surround her peak with his lips, suckling her hard, contents entered his mouth, causing her to moan loudly. 

'Please Draco…' 

He sucked, biting almost ready to actually taste her. Her hands seized his head and lifted his gaze up to look at her tortured face. 'You're not naked,' she said, looking at him questioningly. 

He took his wand and quickly tapped his body until his pale skin showed, exposing his hard filled member that wanted attention. 'I am now. Do something to me. Give me pleasure.' 

She grinned evilly as she played with his nipples too until she played with his member, the hard thing. It stood out like the moon in a group of stars and it was so long and large that Ginny wanted to measure it. She curled a finger around his fine curly pubic hair, seeing his large penis lift. 'My,' she heard herself say, 'you do know things.' She took the penis into his mouth, feeling this thing, this luxurious feeling entering her mouth. She moaned and when she heard Draco groan she was sure that he felt the vibrations. 

His hips moved into her, and the rain made the access much slicker. It was so delicious. 

She anxiously removed her panties and threw them somewhere before kissing him, enjoying the final taste of his kisses. 'Please enter me.' 

He kissed her and whispered in her ear, 'Pleasure.' 

He pressed against her until his penis tip found her entrance and entered her with such shock that his hips buckled themselves. Her breast bumped into his chest and her eager thighs tighten together, forcing his penis to hold still which was torture. Her muscles tightened around the aroused thing and when she finally wrapped her legs against his hips, he could feel her push into him, his member feeling warmth and then cold air. Again and again this, until she tightened her muscles again, loving the feeling. Well, she didn't love him but their sex was enough to convince her otherwise. 

Their bodies hung together as the rain cause Ginny to shiver into Draco. She felt him cup her butt and slowly move towards her folds and she nearly screamed when he pinched her nub of flesh. 

'My God, you are the best.' 

They gather their clothes and Ginny still couldn't find her bra that she claimed was white cotton and was rather lacy. Draco smiled as she continued to walk around without anything and as she started to run to around frantically, he licked his lips to see her breasts flop erotically up and down. 'No worries dear. You don't have drooping breasts. You don't need to wear a bra.' 

Ginny wrinkled her nose. 'I wear a bra for comfort. It's not comfortable to have something hanging out of your body. Like you would ever know.' 

Draco laughed and held his penis into his hand and Ginny blushed, forgetting. 

Finally, Ginny reluctantly went without a bra, and before long, Draco and Ginny were like separate people once more. 

Ginny received an owl the next day and is said: 

__

Gin, meet me in the library and bring something kinky to wear tonight during dinner. 

—D.M

Ginny giggled and reached for a bright green something.

TBC 

ReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReview ReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReview ReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReview

This is so smutty. The Smuttiest of Smut. Gees, I can't help it. It's so much fun to write this kinda crap. 

****

***Thanks to the **people** who **reviewed** for **Under the Stars**. I just **love** you guys!*** 


End file.
